


Area of Expertise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Area of Expertise

Title: Area of Expertise  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100 x 2  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday challenge: [Basket/bag shop](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/16.jpg), and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Christmas challenge: Christmas Eve.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: No warnings.

  
~

Area of Expertise

~

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked, looking around suspiciously. “This place looks a bit dodgy.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “You'll be fine,” he muttered. “Just watch. Shopping is my area of expertise.”

“Yeah, okay.” Although why they had to shop in an alley just off of Knockturn was beyond him, Harry HAD told Draco he wanted something unusual for Hermione. It did look like this place specialized in unusual.

“I'd like to see your magical purses,” Draco said to the stall-keeper, who nodded, turned, and began rummaging in a pile behind him.

“She already has a magical purse...”

“Not one like this,” the stall-keeper said, holding up a leather bag. “It can produce whatever you most need when you most need it.”

“Hermione's always well prepared...”

“She's a new mother,” Draco interrupted. “There will always be something she needs that she doesn't have.”

“True.” After that, Harry shut up, and as Draco finished the purchase, he took the sack and escorted him away. “This is a great gift, Draco.”

“Well, it’s the best I can do when you tell me on Christmas eve that we need a gift.” Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry grinned. “You’re so good to me.”

~


End file.
